And Beyond
by MIAKODA
Summary: Summary: Poor, unsuspecting Tatiana, Jihui (pronounced Joo-Way), Gracie, CordiAnn, Chelsea, Emily and Mandy are sucked through a weird portal into Sunnydale! Not another stupid people-go-to-Sunnydale fic...it actually HAS a plot! #@#CHAPTER 2 UP#@# R+R
1. Blasting off at the speed of light!

****

...And Beyond

by MIAKODA

Summary: Poor, unsuspecting Tatiana, Jihui (pronounced Joo-Way), Gracie, CordiAnn, Chelsea, Emily and Mandy are sucked through a weird portal into Sunnydale! Not another stupid people-go-to-Sunnydale fic...it actually HAS a plot! So please R+R! *^_^*

****

Disclaimer: i own no-one in this chapter! The characters in this chapter all belong to themselves...(they are real people!)

Chapter 1 : _Blasting Off At The Speed Of Light_

'I hate Xander, I hate Xander

He's a pratt, he's a pratt

He shouldn't be on Buffy, He Shouldn't be on buffy

That is that, That is that' 

Tatiana sang to the tune of 'Frere Jacques' as she walked down the road with her friends, Jihui, Mandy, Gracie, Chelsea, CordiAnn and Emily.

'Why is Xander a pratt???' Jihui asked, looking up from her Magnum for a moment.

'Because he tried to kill spike!' Tat wailed, sticking out her bottom lip. 

Her friends giggled, so she pouted for a bit.

'Don't pout silly billy!' Gracie slung her arm over Tat's shoulder and poked her.

Tat tried to keep a straight face, but collapsed helplessly in giggles as her friends began to tickle her mercilessly.

'St...stop it!' she giggled, batting at them.

'Oh nooooo!' Jihui wailed from somewhere above Tat.

'What's wrong? Huh? What?' Mandy looked around worriedly.

Jihui turned watery eyes to the group of anxious girls.

'I dropped my magnum!' she choked out.

'Never Mind JuJu,' Chelsea said soothingly, 'We can get you another one!'

Jihui smiled through her tears.

'An even bigger and better ice cream!' Emily put in.

'Do you think Spike likes ice cream?' Tat and Mandy wondered.

Jihui rolled her eyes at CordiAnn.

CordiAnn grinning wryly.

'You are so immature,' Jihui said patronisingly.

CordiAnn nodded in agreement.

'Everyone knows Lindsey is the fittest!' Jihui finished.

CordiAnn stopped nodding and stared at her.

Jihui stared back.

CordiAnn stared back.

Jihui stared back.

Tat and Mandy...did not stare. They started singing to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

'_Spikey Spikey, you're so fit._

I love you to little bits.

You are cute, you are fine.

I wish that, you were mine.

Spikey spikey you're so fit

We love you to little bits.'

Then they all laughed and linked arms.

'Ooh!' Jihui squealed.

'What? has she seen an ice cream van?' Grace said, craning her neck to see what Jihui was running towards.

'No...' Chelsea said, also craning her neck to see, 'It's a poster.'

Tat and Mandy shrugged and chased after her, leaving CordiAnn and Chelsea with Grace and Emily, who were shrieking.

'Oh no! Look at the poor heron!' Grace yelled, pointing at a big white bird.

'What crane? I see no heron!' Emily spun round.

'That's because she's looking at a seagull.' CordiAnn stamped her foot.

'No,' Chelsea said, 'it is a heron, and those meany blackbirds are attacking it!!!'

They all started yelling at the heron to fly away, and Grace began to jump up and down, and throw skittles at the blackbirds.

Meanwhile, not very far away, Mandy and Tat caught up with Jihui.

'What...were...you...squealing...about?' Mandy panted.

'Look!' Jihui pointed at the poster.

Tat squinted at it and read out, 

'_Come to the funfair, and find the fun!_

Times: Friday 17th 

_Saturday 18th' _(A/N: bad slogan, i know, but i'm pressed for time!)

'Hey, that's today!' Mandy straightened up and grinned excitedly.

'Let's go to it!' Jihui said enthusiastically, 'they'll have candy-floss too!'

The three girls burst into giggles and linked arms, heading back towards their friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Yay! We're on our way to the fa-air!' Grace sang, who was happy once again because they had succeeded in chasing away the blackbirds.

'But we have to stay together...especially you GRACE!' Tat added.

They all nodded solemnly, apart from Ju, who had spotted the hot-dog stand.

They caught her just before she dashed off.

'Rides first!' Chelsea told her.

'ooh, bags i choose first ride!' CordiAnn jumped up and down.

Tat, Emily and Mandy nodded, happy for any ride, but Jihui, Chelsea and Gracie pouted. Gracie and Chelsea because they wanted to choose, and Jihui because she wanted a hot-dog. 

'I pick...'CordiAnn paused, looking round, '...Portal!'

They all followed her gaze and saw the rollercoaster she was referring to.

Emily, Mandy, Tat and Chelsea jumped up and down in excitement, but Jihui and Gracie turned slightly green.

'do we haaave to?' Gracie moaned

'I want a hot-dog!' Jihui wailed.

The other girls exchanged a determined look and grabbed them, dragging them over to the ride.

When they had reached the ride and payed, they paired up and slid into seats.

CordiAnn and Jihui were at the front, regardless of Jihui's objections.

Mandy and Tat were behind them.

Then Chelsea and Emily.

And finally Grace, all on her own. But she didn't mind.

They didn't notice they were the only ones on the ride until Jihui screamed back, 'NOW I KNOW WHY WE ARE THE ONLY ONES ON THIS STUPID RIDE...AAAAAAAAAAAH!'

They had all just registered this fact, when a strange quiver appeared in the air in front of them. It begin to pulse a steady blue. 

CordiAnn and Jihui just had time to yell out, before the roller coaster carried them straight through it.

Tat and Mandy followed, wondering why no one in the fairground had noticed.

Chelsea and Emily followed, giggling at the strange colour.

And finally Grace, wishing she had someone to talk to as she was sucked through the portal.

For about a minute, the carriages of the roller coaster just floated through blackness, with the confused teenagers trapped there.

And then, the carriages disappeared, and the girls all screamed, or in Grace's case, yodelled, as they fell, down and down.

The tunnel surrounding them rushed past, a blur of blacks, greys and whites, and they fell.

And they fell. And they fell.

Until they landed, on the pavement, in...

'Sunnydale?' Mandy gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

What did you think? It's all very random, but the plot starts soon!! 

So please tell me if you liked it, and give me any thoughts, ideas and such like!

__

Credits

Tat is based on me, MIAKODA

Jihui is based on Burning-Toast

Mandy is based on Elven-Vampire Mandy

CordiAnn is based on CordiAnn

Gracie is based on Lady Wild Rose

Chelsea is based on Spikelover666

Emily is based on Glum Frog

Luv, MIA

*^_^*


	2. What does blood taste like'

****

...And Beyond

by MIAKODA

Summary: Poor, unsuspecting Tatiana, Jihui (pronounced Joo-Way), Gracie, CordiAnn, Chelsea, Emily and Mandy are sucked through a weird portal into Sunnydale! Not another stupid people-go-to-Sunnydale fic...it actually HAS a plot! So please R+R! *^_^*

****

Disclaimer: i own no-one in this chapter! The characters all belong to themselves...(they are real people!) _or_ Joss Whedon (the Scoobies and all)

****

Chapter 2 : _'What does blood taste like?'_

'Nice choice CordiAnn!' Emily groaned as she sat up.

CordiAnn struggled to her feet, disentangling herself from her friends, who were beginning to crawl out of their heap.

'Well _excuse _me!' CordiAnn shot back, 'but there wasn't exactly a _BEWARE OF MYSTERIOUS PORTALS ON THIS RIDE_ sign!' 

They stood glaring at each other, their fists clenched.

'Um, you guys?' Mandy said tentatively.

'The Bronze!' Chelsea squealed, pointing.

'We really are in Sunnydale!' Grace cried, and began to do a little happy dance with Chelsea.

Tat and Jihui had stood up as well now, and Emily and CordiAnn weren't fighting anymore, so Mandy opened her mouth to speak.

'Woohoo! We're in Sunnydale!' They all burst into giggles.

***************************************************************

After their laughter had subsided, they all stood perfectly still.

'Alright!' Grace yelled, and they all began to talk at once about what they should do.

'I got an idea, said an unfamiliar male voice, 'how about, me and my pal here make Drusilla a few more minions?'

The voice was coming from the shadows where they had landed.

'Oh, great,' Chelsea quipped, 'not only have we been dumped in another world, but we've been dumped in a _back alley with vampires _in another world!'

'Shut up and run!' Emily and Grace grabbed Chelsea and dragged her after the others.

Only Tatiana and Jihui were left. They giggled.

'They so silly!' Tat said, 'this is probably _part _of the ride...like cool holograms!'

'Then can we _please_ get off the ride and find the hot dog stall?' Jihui pleaded. (A/N : or is it pled?!!) 

'They look so real!' Tat didn't answer Jihui, but instead walked up to one of the vampires and began to prod his face.

The vampire grabbed her wrist and slid into his game face, twisting her arm up behind her. She whimpered in pain.

'What does blood taste like? Other people's i mean.' Jihui was asking the other vampire.

He smiled wolfishly.

'Kinda...' he bit down on her neck, and began to suck her blood.

The vampire who was doing the same to Tat looked up and wiped an arm across his mouth.

'...Sweet,' he finished.

They let the two girls slide to teh ground. But instead of leaving them, they tore a cut in their own wrists and let their blood trickle into the girls' mouths.

'You know,' one of them said, 'siring a vampire is like making instant coffee. One bite, one cut, and it's done.'

His partner looked at him. 

'I always liked instant coffe,' he replied thoughtfully, 'it was...'

suddenly his head snapped up.

The other vampire looked at him quizzically, but then the sound of voices reached him too.

'The Slayer...' he muttered.

They straightened, and leaving the two girls, tried to slip out of the alley, past the Slayer.

'I think not.' Buffy said, appearing suddenly round the corner, and shoving stakes through both vampires' hearts.

'Two more vamps bite the dust then,' Spike said, and kissed her.

Willow and Oz laughed, their hands clasped.

Anya wondered whether she should try to kiss Xander, but then decided that he probably didn't love her anymore.

Xander wondered whether Anya would object if he kissed her, then decided she would. 

So they continued to walk, not noticing the two slumped figures that were Jihui and Tat, hidden in the alleyway.

***************************************************************

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' Grace wailed, as she started to get a stitch.

'No! We can't! What if the vamps come after us?' Mandy yelled back.

'Hey! There's the end of this stupid alley, we can find people!' CordiAnn called from the front.

In a few more seconds, the remaining group of Mandy, Chelsea, CordiAnn, Grace and Emily emerged onto the street, almost colliding with the Scoobies.

'Hey!' Buffy yelled as they all skidded to a halt just in front of them.

'Oh...My...God!!!!' Emily squealed, 'it's Buffy!'

Spike narrowed his eyes and slipped an arm around Buffy's waist.

'How do you no so much about the Slayer?' he asked suspiciously.

The girls all looked at each other.

'Ok, um, you probably won't believe this, but then again, you live surrounded by vampires and demons so...' Chelsea began.

'Your entire life is a TV series in our world, and a random portal dumped us in an alleyway a block or two back...oh yeah, and we think you are all really cool.' Grace finished.

'And you and Buffy are together !' Mandy squealed, as she noticed Spike's protectiveness.

Spike nodded, apparently satisfied with their explanation.

'We have a 14 year old son, Jaymes. He's round somewhere slaying vamps.' He added. 

'And you and Oz are together!' Grace said happily to Willow. Then a thought struck her.

'Um, Willow?' she asked shyly, 'will you teach me magic? I wanna be a witch!'

Willow smiled and nodded.

'Sure!' she said, 'just promise me you won't try my ending the world trick.'

Oz laughed and hugged her.

Everyone smiled, and Buffy kissed Spike. 

***************************************************************

Jihui stepped over Tatiana, who was beginning to stir. She slid into her vampire face and tilted her face to the night sky, sprinkled with stars. 

'They're singing to me...' she murmured in awe.

Tatiana was also on her feet by now.

'Who?' she demanded, also merging into her game face, 'Who are singin to you?'

'The stars!' Jihui's eyes shone.

Tat rolled her eyes.

'C'mon,' she said, gesturing towards the streets, 'Let's go find some people. I got a rumbly in my tummy.'

Jihui looked at her and grinned.

'Hey! Check out our fangs!' she said suddenly.

Tat smiled and began to walk.

Jihui paused and sniffed.

'I smell...humans!' she said hungrily.

Tat smiled again, and they slipped out of the alleyway and began to wander through the streets they knew so well from their TVs, back in their innocous human faces.

***************************************************************

****

hee hee...see...second chapter up...and ok, the plot isn't really a mega interesting one...YET ! ! ! it has a good ending...lol

please give me thoughts/feedback/ideas !

__

Credits

Tat is based on me, MIAKODA

Jihui is based on Burning-Toast

Mandy is based on Elven-Vampire Mandy

CordiAnn is based on CordiAnn

Gracie is based on Lady Wild Rose

Chelsea is based on Spikelover666

Emily is based on Glum Frog

Luv, MIA

*^_^*


	3. Vampires'

****

...And Beyond

by MIAKODA

Summary: Poor, unsuspecting Tatiana, Jihui (pronounced Joo-Way), Gracie, CordiAnn, Chelsea, Emily and Mandy are sucked through a weird portal into Sunnydale! Not another stupid people-go-to-Sunnydale fic...it actually HAS a plot! So please R+R! *^_^*

****

Disclaimer: i own no-one in this chapter! The characters in this chapter all belong to themselves (they are real people!) OR Joss Whedon.

****

Chapter 3: _'Vampires?'_

The group stopped abruptly as Spike whirled around and swore.

'What is it?' Willow asked nervously, as Anya hurriedly covered Emily's ears.

Emily batted her away, and Grace shook her finger in a reprimanding fashion at Spike.

Buffy went to stand next to her husband.

'Stakes out guys,' she said, without looking round.

'Um, portal-people? Get behind us.' Oz said, ushering Grace, Emily, Chelsea, Mandy and CordiAnn into the shadows, and out of sight.

Two figures suddenly raced around the corner.

'Hey! It's the Slayer!' one of them growled.

'Oh my god!' the other said, skidding to a halt in front of a window, her blonde hair all tangled, 'I can't see myself...is my hair ok?'

'That's definitely Tat!' Mandy whispered, giggling.

'And Jihui!' Chelsea added, grinning.

Then the other vampire, Jihui, giggled and said, 'We're vampires silly! We don't _have _reflections!'

'Vampires?' Grace whispered in horror.

Buffy and spike looked at each other, and Xander shifted uncomfortably. 

These were more portal-people, friends of the others. They couldn't _kill_ them...but they were vampires.

Before they could decide, the two girls leapt at them. Jihui headed straight for Spike, but Tat caught sight of Emily, who was stumbling out of the shadows in shock. 

Tat grinned and lunged at her.

Willlow, Xander and Oz didn't see this, and ran to help Spike. 

'Anya!' Buffy yelled, 'keep the other kids away from them!

Anya immediately ushered Chelsea, Mandy, Grace and CordiAnn away from the fighting, ignoring their protests. Buffy ran to help Emily, who was only just managing to parry the kicks Tat was aiming at her.

Then, Tat's foot caught her full in the stomach, winding her and sending her flying backwards into a wall.

Emily crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.

Tat lunged for her, but Buffy blocked her with an arm. They6 began to fight furiously, lashing and blocking each other.

Jihui was having more trouble, struggling to hold 3 people off at once. 

Tat turned and saw her as she twisted in the air, ramming her foot into Buffy's right shoulder. Buffy staggered backwards sklightly, clutching her rapidly bruising shoulder.

Tat growled, and signalled to Jihui to run. 

Jihui blocked both Xander's and Willow's stakes and turned to run. Tat flipped into Spike, who, unprepared, staggered backwards involuntarily. 

As the two teenage vampires disappeared into the night, their friends emerged from the shadows, and rushed to Emily's side, pushing past Anya and Oz. 

'The blonde one...' Spike said turning to help Buffy.

'Tat.' Mandy supplied sadly.

'She's a good fighter,' Buffy looked worried.

'So is the other one. Chewy is it?' Willow asked.

'Jihui,' Emily corrected her, getting to her feet.

'Are you ok Em?' Chelsea asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I guess super strength and years of Tai Kwon Do training make good vampires!' she quipped, wheezing slightly.

'That explains slayer-power strength blondie,' Xander put in.

'Tat!' Mandy corrected angrily, 'her name is TAT!'

'And the little big-bad' Anya finished.

'_her_ name is Jihui. And the blond one is Tat.' Grace said furiously, her fists clenched.

'Emily?' Buffy turned to the small red head, 'judging by what just happened, you're a pretty good fighter. I think maybe you migth be chosen. Would you like to join the potentials when they train with Giles?'

Emily's face lit up.

'Really?' she asked, 'me?'

Buffy nodded, smiling slightly.

'I would ask the blond and Jihooey, but they're vampires, so...i guess they're unavailable!'

'Their names are TAT and JIHUI!' Grace said through gritted teeth.

Spike yelped as he turned to look at Grace.

They all followed his gaze, and stared. 

She was surrounded by a red aura, charged with minute bolts of lightening.

Willow laughed, and her eyes went misty with magic.

'Will...' Oz began, but Willow held up a hand and he froze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Where are we going?' Tat panted.

Jihui slowed her pace to a walk and shrugged. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of them, 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A black glow surrounded Willow's hands. Grace's aura faded to a rosey colour as she calmed down, and suddenly became a startling white as she realised what Willow was about to do.

Willow raised her arms and pushed. A hoard of balls of emerald green fire flew at Grace.

Panicking, Oz and Chelsea rushed forwards to block the balls, but Willow hurled a stream of black fire at them, and they ducked out of its path. A blaze of white streamed from Chelsea's hands and deflected one of the balls before Willow forced them back again. 

Anya and Spike had formed a human barrier, restraining the portal people.

As another hoard of burning balls swooped towards Grace, she panicked and tried to use her aura as a shield. A white bubble surrounded her, and as soon as the balls reached it, they disappeared into thin air.

Slowly, Willow's eyes cleared and her aura was sucked back inside her.

Emily caught Grace as she slumped to the floor, but yelped and dropped her as the magenta aura surrounding her sent tingles up her arm. Chelsea, whose aura was a swirl of blues, knelt next to her, and helped her up. Slowly their auras, like Willow's, dissappeared inside them.

Willow was walking over. Emily, Mandy and CordiAnn blocked her path, and Chelsea and Grace surrounded themselves with white magic.

'Don't come any nearer,' CordiAnn said firmly, her voice steady.

Willow stopped, looking confused. Then a look of understanding passed over her face.

'Oh,' she said, 'No, no, i wasn't...i mean, i wouldn't...'

She trailed off, looking at the fearful, and angry faces of the scoobies and the portal-people.

Then a rush of people came pouring out of the Bronze, and all hell broke loose.

Literally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

So? What do you think? 

If you want to be in the fic, then tell me in a review:

~ what you want to be called

~whether you want to be: - a potential slayer

a witch a demon or a minion/ vampire 

See? All the more reason to review! *^_^*

**__**

Credits

Tat is based on me, MIAKODA

Jihui is based on Burning-Toast

Mandy is based on Elven-Vampire Cassie (name change!)

CordiAnn is based on CordiAnn

Gracie is based on Lady Wild Rose

Chelsea is based on Spikelover666

Emily is based on Glum Frog

Luv, MIA

*^_^*


End file.
